Le Petit Cerisier Rose
by Gallonigher
Summary: Ah ... Le petit chaperon rouge, vous connaissez ? Le célèbre conte de Charles Perrault revisité et corrigé par les personnages de Naruto. Partie 2 sur 2. Suite et FIN.
1. Partie 1

**Auteur **: Gallonigher

**Genre** : Une p'tite parodie un lundi ça vous dit ? Toi aussi Claimer ? Alors on va pas se priver !

**DisClaimer** : J'ai attendu pendant trois jours mon tour pour emprunter les personnages alors j'en ferai ce que je veux ! Le client est roi après tout : )

**Note de l'auteur** : Passez faire un tour dans mon profil. Je le met à jour de temps en temps :D

Je vous mets le casting histoire que vous soyez pas perdus :

Le petit cerisier rose Sakura (elle a la tête à l'emploi)

Le grand méchant loup Kisame (il a encore plus la tête à l'emploi)

La mère grand Tsunade (elle a l'âge à l'emploi)

La mère tout court Anko (parce qu'il restait plus qu'elle à l'emploi)

Les autres, vous devriez les reconnaître : )

**Le Petit Cerisier Rose**

Il était une fois un petit village paumé où vivait la mère d'une fille qui était connue par tous les villageois. En effet, cette fille qui venait de fêter ses onze printemps raffolait énormément des cerises que donnait la plantation du maire. Celui-ci la trouva même une nuit où il fut frappé d'insomnie en plein dans ses champs en train de piller ses précieux arbres fruitiers. Furieux, le maire la boucla alors dans sa cave et le lendemain il décida comme puniton de lui teindre les cheveux de la même couleur du fruit qu'elle raffolait tant. Ainsi, elle ne pourrait plus jamais se faufiler dans les champs la nuit sans être trahie par la teinte de ses cheveux. Desespérée, la jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal de se débarasser de la teinte maudite mais celle-ci, qui avait été vendue au maire par une puissant sorcière, ne lui rendit jamais ses cheveux bruns.

- Ma fille ! _lui dit un jour sa mère d'un ton autoritaire alors qu'elle lui avait servi des poireaux périmés en guise de repas._ Quand arrêteras tu donc de penser à ces cerises ? Les villageois t'ont même surnommée le gros cerisier ambulant !

- Mais maman, _articula la fille aux cheveux roses entre deux sanglots_. J'aime tellement ça ! Et puis y a rien d'autres de bon à part ça.

- Suffit ! _répondit d'autorité sa mère_. J'ai mis dans le poireau que tu viens d'engloutir une liqueur que m'a vendue la même sorcière que celle à qui le maire avait fait appel. Si jamais tu mangeais encore une seule cerise, tu te transformerais en quelque chose de … monstrueux !

En entendant ça, la fillette innocente se raidit, voulut cracher le poireau en question qu'elle avait avalé mais c'était chose futile. Sa mère la saisit alors d'un geste majestueux, la baillonna avec le chiffon qui lui avait servi à nettoyer les poireaux et lui ligota les mains avec une solide corde. Cela fait, la pauvre fille resta ainsi des heures dans un recoin avant d'être délivrée par sa mère qui était à présent sûre que les restes du poireau ensorcelé ne ressortirait que par des voies naturelles. Une fois qu'elle l'eut libérée, la mère lui tint à peu près ce langage.

- A prèsent ma fille, tu t'appeleras désormais le petit cerisier rose ! Non pas que tu lui ressembles tellement à cause de tes cheveux mais ça évitera de faire fuir les beaux et riches chevaliers qui pourraient passer ici chercher des filles à épouser. Je n'ai pas envie de finir dans une maison de retraite pour fauchés moi !

- O … oui maman, _réagit discrètement sa fille qui était néanmoins heureuse de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser du morceau de poireau qu'elle avait coincé dans la bouche_.

Ainsi débuta l'existence du petit cerisier rose dont le nom fit vite le tour du village. Les habitants bien que réticents au départ finirent pas définitivement adopter ce nom surtout qu'ils voyaient qu'à présent, la petit fille n'essayait plus de chiper des cerises à tort et à travers. Même le maire rendit une fois une visite chez la mère de la jeune fille où il lui offrit par gratitude un panier de cerise pour la remercier de son honneteté. Panier qui fut accepté avec joie par le Petit Cerisier Rose sous la pression de sa mère qui le revendit deux jours plus tard au marché noir.

Un beau matin d'été, alors que les oiseaux chantaient à tout va, que le maire dégustait ces cerises en sifflotant et que les habitants fredonnaient des airs romantiques, la mère du Petit Cerisier Rose réveilla sa fille en renversant un seau d'eau sur sa tête et en lui sommant de revêtir ses plus beaux effets. En effet, la jeune femme avait apprit que sa propre mère, la mère-grand de sa fille, était très malade dans sa maison à l'écart du village. Or, il se trouvait que cette mère-grand était très riche et que sa seule famille était le Petit Cerisier Rose et elle. N'écoutant que son bon cœur, la jeune femme brune lui avait alors préparé de quoi la soulager définitivement. Effectivement, elle gardait toujours dans son armoire un poison mortel au cas où le loup qui terrorisait le village viendrait un jour taper à sa porte. Le genre de poison donc qui ne laissait aucune chance à celui qui en absorbe. Machinalement, elle avait preparé une tarte à la cerise où elle avait généreusement inséré son poison. Elle avait décidé de la faire à la cerise car ainsi, elle serait sûre que sa fille n'y toucherait pas et qu'elle l'apporterait bien à sa mère-grand.

- Petit Cerisier Rose ! _cria la mère sur sa fille alors qu'elle l'habillait frénétiquement_. Aujourd'hui, tu vas aller rendre visite à ta mère-grand. Alors tu mets ce que tu as de mieux !

- Ah, _réagit le Petit Cerisier Rose_. Je dois lui voler quoi cette fois ?

- Rien du tout ! répliqua _immédiatement sa mère en lui faisant essayer plusieurs chaussures_. Contente toi juste de lui donner la tarte à la cerise qu'il y aura dans le panier que tu lui apporteras.

_Une tarte à la cerise ?_ se dit pour elle-même la petit fille alors qu'elle se voyait déjà se régaler au pied d'un arbre en se déléctant de ce que sa mère aurait préparé pour sa mère-grand. Hélas pour elle, une tarte à la cerise lui était impossible à manger. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se transformer en un monstre hideux ! D'autant plus qu'elle en avait encore fait un cauchemar la veille.

- Voilà, _dit enfin la mère après qu'elle ait vêtue sa fille avec une belle tunique rouge recouvrant un petit short noir. _

- C'est vrai que ça me va bien ! _répliqua le Petit Cerisier Rose devant le miroir_.

- Ah encore une petite chose, _rétorqua la mère en se saisissant d'une paire de ciseaux_.

Brutalement, la mère découpa alors d'un seul coup la longue mèche de cheveux qui descendait du dos de sa fille qui se retrouva avec une coupe qui s'arrêtait à son cou. Poussant un cri de surprise, le Petit Cerisier Rose protesta et voulut se saisir de ses cheveux tombés au sol mais sa mère s'en empara avant elle. Après les avoir rangés dans un petit sac, elle annonça à sa fille qu'elle les lui recollerait avec une lotion spéciale si elle rentrait avant midi. Sous un torrent de larme dû à la perte de ses cheveux, le Petit Cerisier Rose finit neanmoins par sortir de la maison le précieux panier sous le bras en route vers la demeure de sa mère-grand.

En plein cœur de la forêt au même instant, un étrange personnage savourait un festin sanglant qui paraissait être délicieux. Entre deux buissons, un être à la peau bleue et écailleuse affublé de crocs digne d'un requin, le grand méchant loup était assis devant une mare de sang où était affalé un corps fraichement déchiqueté. En pleine dégustation de la jambe de son repas, le grand méchant loup poussa un rot de soulagement et ricana diaboliquement.

- Ah Itachi, _dit il en mordillant frénétiquement le pied de son défunt repas_, je t'avais bien dit de me laisser tranquille. Tu croyais vraiment que j'aurai pu te mener à un endroit où ton frère ne risquait pas de te retrouver ? Eh bien tu y es maintenant ! _ricana t'il en finissant de dévorer la jambe de son repas._

Puis, alors que le grand méchant loup à la peau bleu vêtu d'un simple pagne noir allait piocher un des deux beaux yeux rouges de sa victime, il fut attiré par le parfum que dégagea une exquise tarte à la cerise. Promptement, il mit les restes de son repas dans son minuscule sac à dos que la sorcière du coin lui avait vendu et qui malgré sa petit taille pouvait contenir une grande quantité de choses. Une fois sa pitance en lieu sûr, le grand méchant loup se laissa alors guider par l'odeur qui lui faisait montrer de plus en plus les crocs. Il finit alors par tomber sur une petite fille aux cheveux roses qui suivait un petit sentier qui venait du village à proximité.

- Ohé ! _cria t'il à l'attention de la jeune fille_. Comment t'appelles tu petite ? _fit il une fois devant elle en se retenant de trop montrer ses crocs._

- Je … Je m'appelle le Petit Cerisier Rose, _dit elle un peu intimidé par son interlocuteur. Puis elle repensa à ses cheveux qui l'attendaient chez elle et décida de ne pas perdre plus de temps et reprit sa route._

- Attends Petit Cerisier Rose ! _ajouta le grand méchant loup en la suivant_. Où vas-tu donc d'une marche si rapide ?

En temps normal, le grand méchant loup lui aurait sauté dessus sans même prendre la peine de lui dire bonjour tant sa frustation de ne pas avoir finit son dernier repas était grande. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas risquer que la tarte à la cerise, chose qu'il convoitait le plus, ne tombe par terre pendant qu'il engloutirait la jeune fille d'un coup de croc._ Car hélas, quand une tarte tombe, c'est toujours côté garniture ! _ragea à l'intérieur de lui même le grand méchant loup.

- Je vais apporter ce panier chez ma mère-grand ! _se contenta de dire séchement la jeune fille excedé de ne pas pouvoir manger le contenu de son bagage_. Tu devrais retourner chez toi Croc Bleu, _s'adressa t'elle de ce surnom stupide au grand méchant loup_. Si ma mère-grand te voit avec moi, elle va croire que tu en veut à son panier.

- Allons, allons, _lâcha calmement le grand méchant loup en se retenant d'exploser de rage face à l'attribution de ce surnom ridicule._ Et chez ta mère-grand, c'est loin ? rajouta t'il d'un sourire forcé.

- Ben vous voyez le moulin que ces deux hommes tapent à coup d'épée ? _montra le Petit Cerisier Rose au grand méchant loup en désignant bien un moulin à vent qu'un homme monté d'un âne pourfendait à coup d'épées sous le regard passif de l'autre._ C'est vers la droite en prenant le deuxième sentier tout droit.

- Bien, _répondit le grand méchant loup en se frottant les mains_. Dis moi, Petit Cerisier Rose, et si on faisait un pari ?

- Un pari ? _dit incrédule la jeune fille en s'arrêtant finalement de marcher_.

- Oui, _reprit le grand méchant loup_. Si tu arrives avant moi à la maison de ta mère-grand, je te donnerai une autre tarte à la cerise rien que pour toi !

- Mouais, non pas interessé. Désolée, _fit elle une légère grimace au visage en reprenant sa route sous les yeux ébagis du grand méchant loup._

- Hein ? Mais d'habitude ça marche … _réagit simplement celui-ci pour lui même en voyant s'éloigner la frêle et innocente jeune fille panier à la main_.

Mine de rien, le grand méchant loup se reprit très vite en constatant que le Petit Cerisier Rose emprunta le chemin le plus long. Constatant qu'il n'avait pas un instant à perdre, « Crocs bleus » se dirigea vers le chemin le plus court et franchit à une vitesse record la distance qui le séparait de chez la mère-grand. Vérifiant discrètement par la fenêtre que la jeune fille n'était pas encore là, le grand méchant loup eut un sourire mauvais en voyant que la fameuse mère grand étant bien seule. Une bouteille de saké à la main, celle-ci était en effet affalée sur son lit à divaguer de choses et d'autres. Au bout du compte, le grand méchant loup ne trouva même pas d'interêt à contrefaire sa voix et s'annonça en toquant à la porte de sa voix la plus naturelle au monde.

- Je suis votre petite fille, le Petit Cerisier Rose ! _répondit il en gloussant légèrement de rire_.

- Tire la langue, le détecteur captera ! _se contenta de répondre la mère-grand complètement bourrée._

- Mince ! _ragea le grand méchant loup en voyant que la vieille s'était dotée d'un système anti grand méchant loup sur sa porte._ Hum … _réagit pour lui-même celui-ci en lisant le mode d'emploi accroché au mur et disant que la porte ne s'ouvrait qu'au contact d'une langue humaine. _Mais oui ! J'en ai une ! _se réjouit soudainement le grand méchant loup en tira un bout de langue du sac où il avait rangé son précédent repas. Il la mit au contact du détecteur qui ouvrit immédiatment la porte._

- Tu en as mit un temps ! _s'adressa la mère grand qui se dirigea en titubant vers sa « petite fille » ._ Comme c'est gentil ! _dit elle en enlaçant la silhouette que ses sens embrumés par l'alcool lui avait désignée._ On est venue voir sa pauvre mère-grand.

Surpris par cette réaction inattendue, le grand méchant loup demeura sans réaction pendant quelques secondes. Puis, alors que ses crocs rencontrèrent la fine cheveleure encore blonde de la mère-grand, le grand méchant loup eut un instant de nostalgie. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents, qui avait été élévé sous le mépris des villageois et de la faune forestière tout entière, voilà que pour la première fois de sa vie, une personne se montrait attendrissante avec lui ! _Et moi qui vloulait te bouffer_ … dit le grand méchant loup en caressant timidement les cheveux de la vieille femme, une larme naissante au coin de l'œil. Puis, alors que la mère-grand, terrasée par l'alcool, s'effondra dans les bras du grand méchant loup, celui-ci sentit à nouveau la tarte à la cerise qu'apportait le Petit Cerisier Rose.

_Zut !_ se dit la bête qui avait totalement oubliée son autre proie. D'un geste rapide, il prit la vieille femme sur son épaule et la cacha sous le lit. Le grand méchant loup entreprit alors d'ouvrir la garde robe de la mère-grand pour se revêtir rapidement de deux vêtements, un bonnet de lit et un corsage. Puis il s'enfouit sous les draps du lit de la mère-grand tout juste après avoir refermé la porte.

- Ohé ! Mère-grand ! C'est moi, votre petite fille ! _cria le Petit Cerisier Rose arrivée devant la porte._

- Bienvenue ma petite, _réagit le loup d'une voix faussement aigue_. Tire la langue, le détecteur captera !

- Bienvenue ? _pensa pour elle-même le Petit Cerisier Rose tout en soumettant sa langue au détecteur. _Elle est drôlement sympa aujourd'hui.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le grand méchant loup recouvrit au maximum sa peau bleue et ses crocs sous les draps du lit alors que le Petit Cerisier Rose commença à la dévisager. Machinalement, elle annonça le pourquoi de sa visite, posa promptement le panier sur l'unique table de la maison puis se prépara déjà à partir, inquiète à propos de ses cheveux.

- Attends mon enfant ! _réagit le grand méchant loup de peur que sa proie ne lui échappe_. Tu … tu ne trouves pas que j'ai un peu changé ? _dit il en se découvrant légèrement_.

- Euh … _fit le Petit Cerisier Rose sur un ton d'incompréhension_. Tu as perdu de la poitrine ? _finit elle par dire._

- C'est pour mieux te prendre dans mes bras mon enfant, _répliqua le grand méchant loup un peu déçu._ Mais encore ?

- Eh ben, tu es peut être un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, _reprit la jeune fille_.

- C'est pour que tu me voies mieux dans la nuit, _répondit la bête un peu à court d'imagination_. Rien d'autre ? _insista t'il en découvrant encore plus ses crocs._

- Bof, _répondit le petit cerisier rose qui en avait marre de ce petit jeu_. Tu t'es coupé les cheveux non ?

- C'est pour mieux te ressembler mon enfant, _réagit le grand méchant loup en voyant que les cheveux de la jeune fille étaient assez courts, ce qui ne plus pas trop à celle-ci._

- Bon, on s'est tout dit ! _coupa court la jeune fille avec un léger sourire. _Il faut que je rentre maintenant. Repose toi bien !

- Eh ! Pas si vite ! _perdit patience le grand méchant loup en se découvrant du lit et en barrant promptement la sortie à la jeune fille._ Assez joué maintenant ! _fit il un sourire aux lèvres._

- Mais ! _répondit un peu surprise la jeune fille_. Tu n'es pas ma mère-grand ! Tu es croc bleu !

Excédé d'être encore appelé par ce surnom stupide, le grand méchant loup ouvrit sa grande gueule bleue, laissant apparaître ses crocs tranchants. Sentant finalement le danger, le Petit Cerisier Rose cria alors d'une vois si stridente que la maison en trembla et que les fenêtres se brisèrent. Assourdi par une riposte aussi violente qu'inattendu, le grand méchant loup, qui était resté figé de douleur par le bruit se lança finalement aux trousses la jeune fille qui s'était cachée dans l'armoire. La bête grogna férocement en direction de l'armoire et s'élança vers elle dans le but de déloger e de croquer son occupante. Néanmoins, c'était sans compter les caprices du destin. En effet, alors que le grand méchant loup passait devant la fenêtre à moitié brisée, un bonhomme venant de l'extérieur y passa au travers tel un boulet de canon, bousculant de fait la bête bleue. Ceux-ci se retrouvèrent confus sur le lit de la mèregrand, un peu sonnés par le choc. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un autre homme passa, par la porte cette fois, un seau d'eau à la main qu'il renversa sur les deux protagonistes évanouis qu'ils reprirent leurs esprit.

- Naruto ? _dit le jeune garçon brun à son coéquipier qui avait bousculé le grand méchant loup_. C'est bon, t'as recupéré ?

- Hmmm … _gémit celui-ci en sortant du cirage_. Ouais, ça va aller, _fit il en se tenant la tête douloureuse._

- Eh ! _réagit le grand méchant loup qui s'était remis sur patte_. On vous a jamais apprit à passer par la porte pour entrer chez les gens ?!! _s'offusqua t'il en faisant comme si la maison lui appartenait._

- Ah, veuillez nous excusez monsieur, _fit très diplomatiquement le jeune homme brun_. Je m'appelle Sasuke et voilà mon maître, Naruto, _rétorqua t'il en montrant le jeune garçon blond qui lui fit un grand sourire en signe de confirmation. _

- Oui, _ajouta le jeune garçon blond dont lui et son compère ne devaient pas avoir douze printemps._ Moi et mon écuyer venons tout juste … Enfin, _corrigea t'il d'un air orgeuilleux_, j'ai combattu à l'instant un horrible monstre avec des bras tournant qui menaçait de s'en prendre à de pauvres innocents. C'est au retour en apercevant cette maison que mon cheval s'est emballé et m'a ejecté juste devant cette fenêtre.

- Un cheval ça ? _montra le grand méchant loup en désignant l'âne qui les observait de l'extérieur par l'intermédiaire de la fenetre brisée._

- Oui, _le reprit Naruto_. Avant il en été un d'après le marchand qui me l'a vendu jusqu'à ce qu'une sorcière lui jette un sort. Mais il m'a dit que si je pourfendais suffisamment de monstre pour prouver ma valeur, alors il redeviendrait à nouveau un cheval ! Et comme mon but est de nettoyer la planète des monstres, alors j'ai accepté ! _conclut il fièrement en levant un bras_.

Le grand méchant loup n'en revenait pas d'un tel sens de la bêtise de la part de son interlocuteur. Néanmoins, il retrouva un peu le sourire et décida de les reconduire poliment vers la sortie. Cependant, le ventre de Naruto se mit soudainement à faire un bruit insupportable alors qu'il allait franchir le pas de la porte. Il se retourna alors confondu en excuse et demanda à son interlocuteur à la peau bleue s'il ne pouvait pas l'inviter à dîner ce midi. Le grand méchant loup allait refuser mais il se rendit compte en voyant l'air suspicieux que lui adressa Sasuke que ça aurait pu paraître bizarre alors que la région était réputée pour son hospitalité. Finalement, la bête invita ses deux hôtes à sa mettre à table. Naruto en s'y asseyant y découvrit le panier qu'avait posé le Petit Cerisier Rose. La bave aux lèvres en sentant l'odeur de la tarte, il allait la sortir promptement du panier mais le grand méchant loup intervint pour l'en empecher.

- N … Non ! _adressa le grand méchant loup à Naruto_. C … cette tarte, c'est pour ma mère-grand qui est malade, _se reprit il avec quelques gouttes de sueurs perlant sur le front_.

- Oh ! _réagit Naruto en s'excusant sans hésiter_. Je suis désolé. Je n'y toucherai pas ! _ajouta t'il à contreoceur alors que l'odeur de la tarte l'avait mit en appétit._

- Idiot … _pensa pour lui-même Sasuke en se mettant à son tour à table_. Même pas fichu de faire la différence entre un monstre et un moulin et maintenant, confondre un humain et cette chose … Si ce truc bleu a une mère grand, alors moi je suis tout juste à côté de mon frère !

En effet, le compagnon de Naruto, Sasuke, s'était uniquement fait ecuyer parce qu'il recherchait activement son frère à travers ce vaste royaume. Le jour de ses sept ans, alors que Sasuke avait reçu un bandeau de ninja pour Noël, son frère de quatre ans son ainé lui avait chipé pour le revendre afin de compléter l'argent qui lui manquait pour s'acheter un permis de chasse. Manque de chance néanmoins, la chasse devint interdite au royaume et Itachi le frère de Sasuke ne put gagner suffisamment d'argent pour racheter le bandeau qu'il avait vendu. Sasuke s'était alors juré qu'un jour, il retrouverait son frère qui avait fugué et qu'il le chasserait sans avoir besoin d'un permis, lui ! Hélas, les voyages coûtaient cher et Sasuke était bien pauvre. Profitant alors que son abruti de voisin venait de gagner trois mille pèces d'or au loto du coin, il le suivit comme son écuyer et le convainquit d'aller toujours plus loin pour tuer le plus de monstres possibles.

Le dos tourné à ses deux invités qui avaient dressés la table, le grand méchant loup se demanda avec quoi il allait les nourrir pour qu'ils déguerpissent le plus vite possible.

…

Désolé ! Cette histoire a été faite pour être postée en une seule fois mais comme je n'aurai pas le temps de finir de la mettre en forme aujourd'hui, je vous poste déjà ça : )

La deuxième partie demain ou dans la semaine.

Bonne journée ou nuit et faites attention au grand méchant loup en sortant. Il peut parfois être plus beau que ne l'est Kisame : )


	2. Partie 2

**Auteur **: Gallonigher

**Genre** : La suite et fin avec un peu de retard. Désolé et merci aux lecteurs et commentateurs : )

**DisClaimer** : J'ai attendu pendant trois jours mon tour pour emprunter les personnages alors j'en ferai ce que je veux ! Le client est roi après tout : )

**Note de l'auteur** : Passez faire un tour dans mon profil. J'ai crée un blog de la mort qui tue : )

Je vous mets le casting histoire que vous soyez pas perdus :

Le petit cerisier rose ----------- Sakura (elle a la tête à l'emploi)

Le grand méchant loup ----------- Kisame (il a encore plus la tête à l'emploi)

La mère grand ----------- Tsunade (elle a l'âge à l'emploi)

La mère tout court ----------- Anko (parce qu'il restait plus qu'elle à l'emploi)

Les autres, vous devriez les reconnaître : )

**Le Petit Cerisier Rose**

A l'intérieur de l'armoire où elle s'était cachée, le Petit Cerisier Rose commença à trouver le temps long mais n'osa pas mettre le nez dehors pour savoir si le grand méchant loup était parti. Pendant ce temps, celui-ci eut une idée géniale. En effet, il avait prit ce qui restait de son dernier repas dans son petit sac magique et l'avait mit à cuire dans une des marmites de la mère-grand. _Après tout, la tarte à la cerise vaut mieux qu'Itachi_, s'était il dit. D'autant plus que ça faisait maintenant cinq heures qu'il l'avait tué et que selon le grand méchant loup magazine qu'il achetait tous les mercredi, la viande ne se conservait pas bien au-delà de quatre heures à l'air libre.

- Alors c'est bientôt prêt ? _lança fébrile Naruto dont le ventre gargouillait plus que jamais_. Je meurs de faim là !

- Ça vient ! _répondit le grand méchant loup avec un sourire forcé en touillant la marmite_. Encore un tout petit peu.

- Haaa, _répliqua Naruto en agitant ses couverts_. Trouer les monstres ça creuse, pas vrai Sasuke ?

- Hein ? fit celui_-ci qui était perdu dans ses pensées_. Ah, ouais ouais bien sûr, _réagit il finalement._

En réalité, Naruto l'ignorait mais le fumet que dégageait la marmite du grand méchant loup mettait encore plus l'eau à la bouche à Sasuke qu'à lui. Le brun s'en étonna d'ailleurs, lui qui se nourrissait quasi exclusivement d'escargot et d'oignon depuis que son frère l'avait trahi. Car pour Sasuke, seule la vengeance pourrait à nouveau lui refaire goûter les plaisirs de la vie. Seulement cette fois là, il avait bien envie d'y faire exception. _Juste pour cette fois là_, se dit il un léger sourire aux lèvres dû à l'euphorie que lui procurait le fumet s'échappant de la marmite. _Rien qu'une fois._

- Ça y est c'est prêt ! _s'écria le grand méchant loup en éteignant le feu sous la marmite et en y mettant son contenu dans une casserole._ Qui veut être servi le premier ?

- Moi ! _répondit frénétiquement Naruto sous le regard discrètement ravageur de Sasuke_. Moi d'abord !

- Voilà voilà ! _réagit le grand méchant loup en posant la casserole au milieu de la table et en déposant un quartier de viande dans l'assiette de Naruto._ Monsieur est servi !

- Ouaaah ! _fit Naruto la bave aux lèvres._ Ça a l'air délicieux !

Puis, alors que Naruto s'apprêta à déguster la première bouchée, le grand méchant loup servit Sasuke qui chercha à dissimuler le plus possible son impatience. Alors que le brun fut servi, il poussa le bras du grand méchant loup de la casserole et se servit un morceau plus grand encore. Le grand méchant loup pesta légèrement mais il sut contenir sa colère.

- Si tu en voulais un autre morceau, il suffisait de demander ! _se contenta t'il de dire_.

- Grumpf ! _répondit tout juste Sasuke en commençant à engloutir comme un ogre la part qu'il s'était attribué._

- Eh bien ! _dit le grand méchant loup en voyant Sasuke se goinfrer_. Vous avez un sacré coup de fourchette vous !

- Beurk ! Eh toi ! _grogna subitement Naruto en crachant la viande qu'il avait avalé_. C'est quoi cette viande pourrie ? Elle est horrible !

_Aie !_ pensa pour lui même le loup. En effet, il avait encore oublié malgré lui que les humains n'étaient pas cannibales et que donc, manger la viande d'un semblable leur était désagréable. Néanmoins, le grand méchant loup remarqua l'appétit féroce de Sasuke pour cette viande et se délesta de toute responsabilité en le montrant du doigt à Naruto.

- Voyons l'ami, _répliqua t'il un sourire vicieux aux lèvres à Naruto_. Vois comme ton ami apprécie ce que je lu ai donné. Il ne fait nul doute que cette viande est tout à fait normale.

- Ben alors Sasuke ? _fit Naruto surpris en voyant son ami dévorer littéralement son plat_. Tu bouffes de la viande maintenant ? Et cette horreur en plus ? _ajouta t'il en grimaçant_.

- Je ne sais pas, _lui répondit Sasuke entre deux gloutonnement_. Cette viande, elle a le goût de la vengeance, _conclut il le sang de la viande dégoulinant des lèvres_.

- Hein ? _réagit incrédule Naruto_. Euh, ça a un goût la vengeance ? _demanda t'il au grand méchant loup._

- Allez savoir, _répondit il en voyant Sasuke ingurgiter comme un ogre ce qui restait dans la casserole._ Bon en tout cas, ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir comme invité ! _ajouta t'il en reprenant la casserole vide et en espérant que ses hôtes mettent les voiles rapidement._

Soudain, alors qu'un léger fumet de viande envahissait encore la pièce et que Sasuke et Naruto étaient encore assis, un gargouillement de ventre se fit entendre. Repu par toute la viande qu'il avait englouti, Sasuke s'excusa auprès de Naruto en lui promettant qu'il lui cueillerait des pommes en chemin. Cependant, Naruto déclara n'être pour rien dans ce gargouillement. Son instinct de chevalier reprenant alors le dessus, il agrippa son épée et scruta scrupuleusement les alentours de la pièce en étant sur ses gardes. Le grand méchant loup qui savait lui d'où ce gargouillement provenait voulu mettre ses deux gêneurs dehors mais le bruit se manifesta alors à nouveau. Sans plus attendre, Naruto se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où le bruit venait, la porte de l'armoire. Courageusement, il la coupa en deux avec son épée pour y découvrir alors le Petit Cerisier Rose adossé au coin.

- Hé ! _réagit Naruto en apercevant la jeune fille_. Quelle est cette superbe fille ?! _demanda t'il d'un sourire béat. _

- Je … Je suis le Petit Cerisier Rose, _répondit t'elle timidement_. V … Vous allez me manger c'est ça ?!! _se reprit elle en criant_.

- Hein ? _rétorqua Naruto surpris_. Ah mais non ! Pas du tout ! _se défenda t'il un peu gêné d'être pris pour un cannibale._ Moi je suis un chevalier chasseur de monstre ! _se vanta t'il en levant son épée vers le plafond._

- Alors, vous n'êtes pas ici pour me … _commença t'elle en apercevant soudain Sasuke qui avait encore de la viande rouge sur les lèvres_. Aaaaah ! _hurla t'elle en délivrant un coup de pied sur les parties génitales de Naruto avant de s'enfuir vers la foret._

Replié sur lui-même après le coup vache du Petit Cerisier Rose, Naruto se retint de pleurer et pris appui difficilement sur son épée pour se relever. Sasuke quant à lui n'avait pas bougé, trop repu qu'il était après avoir ingurgité autant de viande. Le grand méchant loup lui avait maudit ces deux chevaliers de pacotille de l'avoir dérangé au milieu d'un aussi beau dîner et se lança promptement à la poursuite du Petit Cerisier Rose. Une fois remis, Naruto consulta son ami Sasuke et celui-ci en conclut que leur hote était en fait un loup qu'ils avaient du interrompre alors qu'il s'apprêtait à manger la gille qu'ils avaient découverte.

- Ça alors ! _répliqua sans retenue Naruto_. Sasuke, le devoir nous appelle ! Nous devons aider cette jeune fille ! _cria t'il l'expression toujours gaga en repensant au visage resplendissant de beauté du Petit Cerisier Rose._

- Ouais … _répondit il un semblant d'enthousiasme_. Vas y Naruto. J'assure tes arrières ! _dit il en se déplaçant difficilement vers la sortie._

- D'accord ! dit _Naruto en sortant à son tour et en chevauchant l'âne qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici_. En avant Hortense ! _lui hurla t'il en lui éraflant les fesses avec l'épée._

Immédiatement, l'âne sortit de sa torpeur et se mit à courir vite vers la direction ou s'étaient enfui le Petit Cerisier Rose et le grand méchant loup. Trop vite cependant car lorsqu'il les rejoignit, Naruto dépassa le grand méchant loup et ne put s'arrêter que devant le Petit Cerisier Rose qu'il percuta pour finalement atterrir la tête sur sa poitrine. Reprenant rapidement conscience, Naruto perdit ses moyens lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation. La jeune fille, évanouie, ne se rendit compte de rien et laissa le jeune blond exprimer ses plus purs fantasmes. Hélas pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ses rêves les plus fous car il se sentit saisir le pied par une main froide et écailleuse.

- Eh toi ! _grogna le grand méchant loup en soulevant Naruto de la jeune fille par le pied_. Tu vas salir mon déjeuner ! _lui dit il en l'envoyant valser dans un buisson_.

- Ouaaah ! _hurla Naruto en atterrissant tant bien que mal_. Attends un peu ! Je vais te … _fit il en se relevant mais une expression de grande surprise marqua soudain ses traits_. Aaaah ! Mon épée ! Où est mon épée ?!!

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? _s'adressa le grand méchant loup à Naruto en lui montrant son épée qu'il tenait à sa gauche. _Alors va la chercher ! _cria t'il en la lançant loin à travers la forêt_.

- Oh non ! _s'agita Naruto en se tenant la tête de peur_. C … C'était un cadeau de mon professeur de combat Kakashi !

- Eh bien il t'a eu alors ! _ajouta le grand méchant loup en agrippant d'un bras le Petit Cerisier Rose_. Cette épée est en fer blanc !

A ces mots, Naruto sentit une grande colère lui monter à la tête. Machinalement, il se tapa pour enlever la poussière de ses vêtements puis il fonça tête baissée vers le grand méchant loup. Celui-ci eut un moment de flottement, cherchant vainement quelle était la stratégie du garçon blond. Puis il repensa au degré d'intelligence qui animait son adversaire et se contenta de se servir du Petit Cerisier Rose comme d'un bâton pour le renvoyer à la réalité. Stratégie basique mais qui fit ses preuves puisque Naruto se retrouva propulsé au pied d'un arbre, totalement inconscient. Le grand méchant loup jubila alors. Il avait son déjeuner dans les bras et il comptait bien en profiter. Et qui sait, le petit blond qui roupillait maintenant au pied de l'arbre en face serait peut être tendre lui aussi. Le grand méchant loup se mit en appétit avec quelques restes sortis de son sac magique puis il ouvrit grand ses crocs pour s'apprêter à entamer le Petit Cerisier Rose.

- Attends ! _s'adressa soudain une voix à lui_.

- Hein ? _grogna le grand méchant loup en reconnaissant Sasuke_. Dégage ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir une indigestion !

- Une minute, _insista Sasuke en lui montrant le panier qu'il tenait sous le bras_. Si tu manges cette fille, je piétine la tarte qui est dans ce panier !

- Oh non ! _se raidit le grand méchant loup en s'apercevant qu'il avait oublié de prendre le panier chez la mère-grand. _

- La tarte à la cerise ou le Petit Cerisier Rose. Choisis ! _dit Sasuke entre deux rôts dus à la digestion de tout ce qu'il s'était envoyé chez la mère-grand._

- Très bien ! _pesta le grand méchant loup en jetant la jeune fille à terre_. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait eu mauvais goût ! Allez, donne moi ça maintenant ! _dit il en se dirigeant vers Sasuke. _

- Attendez ! _s'écria soudainement une nouvelle voix !_

- Bordel quoi encore ? sauta _de rage le grand méchant loup_.

Néanmoins, le grand méchant loup adopta un tout autre ton lorsqu'il vit à qui appartenait la voix qui l'avait interpellé. En effet, devant lui, à quelques mètres derrière Sasuke se tenait parfaitement eveillée la mère-grand du Petit Cerisier Rose. Et celle-ci paraissait être plus que remonté envers le grand méchant loup. Pire, on aurait dit qu'il lui avait volé une bouteille de vin du siècle dernier !

- E … Ecoutez, je peux tout expliquer ! _trembla légèrement le grand méchant loup en reculant_.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! _ragea la mère-grand en bombant sa majestueuse poitrine_. Tu as voulu me dévaliser, c'est ça hein ?!! Alors tu vas savoir ce que moi, mère-grand du Petit Cerisier Rose, réserve aux voleurs !

- Non ne faites pas ça ! _gémit le grand méchant loup en tentant de s'enfuir en hurlant_.

Sans écouter ses implorations, la mère-grand exécuta alors une série de signes avec sa main. C'est alors qu'un gros monstre violet clair aux cheveux bleus apparut derrière la vieille femme qui paraissait encore jeune. Puis, alors que celle-ci exécuta un nouveau signe, un énorme bras sortit de son ventre et alla attraper la pauvre bête qu'était le grand méchant loup qui avait tenté de se cacher dans un terrier de lapin. L'énorme bras extirpa alors l'âme du corps du grand méchant loup puis se rétracta vivement jusqu'au ventre de la mère-grand où il s'enfonça puis disparu. Toutefois, celui-ci en ressortit cinq secondes plus tard aussi vite qu'il en fut entré avec l'âme du grand méchant loup qui retrouva son corps. Enervée, la mère-grand demanda ce qui se passait lorsque la main d'un autre monstre sortit de son ventre et y cloua dessus un panneau où était marqué « Complet ! Allez crécher ailleurs !»

- Et zut ! _pesta la mère-grand_. J'ai emprisonné trop de monstres en moi ! Je ne peux plus en faire rentrer un seul ! _sanglota t'elle alors_.

- Ah ah ! _ricana encore un peu tremblant le grand méchant loup_. Je l'ai fait ! J'ai vaincu cette vieille folle !

- Vieille folle … _chuchota pour elle-même la mère-grand_. Attends un peu !

Subitement, la mère-grand fit à nouveau sortir la main monstrueuse de son ventre qui reprit possession de l'âme du grand méchant loup. La mère-grand scruta alors les alentours, cherchant un idiot où elle pourrait y sceller ce monstre stupide. Elle regarda Sasuke qui se protégea judicieusement avec le panier de la tarte à la cerise puis elle vit Naruto toujours innocemment endormi sous un arbre à proximité. Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de la mère-grand et elle dirigea la main vers le ventre de Naruto où elle y fit rentrer l'âme du grand méchant loup. Une fois fait, elle y fut finalement prisonnière et un sceau bizarre se forma sur le ventre du garçon blond. Le corps du grand méchant loup se transforma quant à lui en sable qui s'écoula d'un seul coup.

- C … C'est fait ! _articula la mère-grand avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol_. Zut, c'était ma dixième dois. Cette fois, je suis bonne pour lui servir de nourriture ! _dit elle en regardant le monstre qui se trouvait toujours derrière elle._

- Ça va aller madame ? _réagit Sasuke en aidant la vieille à se relever_.

- Ou … Oui, _fit elle en reprenant le panier que Sasuke tenait et en se dirigeant vers sa fille_. Q … Quel dommage, _ajouta t'elle les larmes aux yeux_. J'aurais tant voulu la nourrir encore une fois.

- C'est le moment … _fit une voix caverneuse derrière la mère grand. Le monstre derrière elle s'impatientait._

- Oui, _ronchonna t'elle_. Attendez juste une seconde, _fit elle en prenant la tarte au cerise qui était dans le panier. _Juste une seconde.

Fébrilement, la mère-grand passa un doigt sur la garniture de la tarte et le fit tremper dans la bouche de sa chère petite fille. _Tu vas me manquer_, dit elle les larmes aux yeux alors que son âme commença à être aspirée par le monstre aux cheveux bleus. _Prends bien soin de toi_, conclut elle dans un halo de lumière avant que ses yeux ne deviennent vide. Puis, une fois le monstre parti, le corps de la mère-grand se transforma à son tour en sable qui recouvrit immédiatement le Petit Cerisier Rose encore évanouie. Sasuke quant à lui se porta au chevet de son maître. Après tout, Naruto lui devait encore quatre pièces d'or d'arriérés !

- Naruto ! Hé Naruto ! _dit il en l'assaisonnant de baffes_. Ça va ?

- Euh … Aïe ! _grogna t'il en se protégeant les joues_. O … Oui ça va ! _articula t'il_. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Eh bien, tu ne voudras jamais me croire, _soupira Sasuke_. Figure toi que …

Le jeune homme brun n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'un grognement des plus inquiétants se fit entendre sous le sable que le corps de la mère-grand avait laissé. Surpris, Naruto se releva et alla se cacher en même temps que Sasuke derrière l'arbre. Tous deux regardèrent le sable qui recouvrait ces grognements se déformer pour laisser place à … un monstre totalement hideux ! Celui-ci avait deux antennes rouges sur la tête qui était recouvertes de petites épines noires. Les yeux quant à eux étaient rouges et la bouche avait des lèvres si grandes qu'on aurait dit qu'elles étaient maquillées. Tout le reste du corps était constitué quant a lui de pustules vertes qui paraissaient même être vivantes tellement elles bougeaient !

- Râaah ! _râla pour lui même Naruto_. Qu … Qu'est ce que c'est ? Le monstre de tout à l'heure a muté c'est ça ?!!

- Imbécile ! Il s'agit du Petit Cerisier Rose !

- Hein ? _répondit incrédule Naruto_. Euh Sasuke, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on reparle des lunettes que …

- Ecoute la ! _lui répondit il sur un ton agacé_. Tu verras bien que c'est elle.

Effectivement, Naruto entendit alors la voix suppliante du Petit Cerisier Rose qui supplia qu'on l'aide. Naruto se frotta énergiquement les yeux, demanda à son fidèle écuyer de le pincer pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Le monstre qui se tenait devant lui était bien la jeune fille qui avait déclenché chez lui un coup de foudre sentimental fracassant. Néanmoins, il se découvrit prudemment et s'adressa à la pauvre jeune fille d'une avisée distance.

- Euh … _dit Naruto_, est ce que vous allez bien ? articula _t'il en déglutissant difficilement_.

- Non, ça ne va pas !!! _hurla t'elle en sanglots infernaux_. Je ne devais pas manger des cerises ! C'est ça qui m'a fait devenir un monstre ! Bouhouu !

- Euh … _bafouilla Naruto qui sentait la situation lui échapper_. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va faire quelque chose et …

- Hé vous ! _s'écria soudainement une voix derrière le jeune garçon_. Vous n'avez pas vu une idiote aux cheveux roses passer par là par hasard ?

Sans hésitation, le Petit Cerisier Rose reconnut alors la voix de sa mère. En effet, celle-ci expliqua rapidement à Naruto qu'elle en avait assez d'attendre son idiote de fille et qu'elle était venue voir si elle avait fait le travail comme il fallait. Puis, lorsqu'elle aperçut le monstre qu'était devenu le Petit Cerisier Rose, la mère eut un mouvement de recul de surprise mais reconnut très vite la voix de sa fille.

- Ah la la, _soupira la mère_. Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas bouffer de cerises ! C'est entré par une antenne et ressorti par l'autre c'est ça ? _ricana t'elle en désignant les antennes sur la tête de sa fille._

- Mais maman, _sanglota le Petit Cerisier Rose dont les pustules qui lui recouvraient le corps se nourrissèrent de ses larmes._ C … Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est mère-grand. Elle est … Elle est morte !

- Quoi ? _cria t'elle en affichant un large sourire_. Alors ça y est tu l'as vraiment fait ? Enfin ! _fit elle en poussant un cri de joie_. Je vais enfin pouvoir finir de payer la maison !

- Et … Et moi ? _rajouta difficilement la jeune fille_. Tu vas m'emmener chez la sorcière hein ?

- Toi ? _pouffa de rire la mère_. Et puis quoi encore ! Tu as eu ta chance et tu l'as bouffée ! Va donc te faire embaucher dans un cirque ! _ajouta t'elle en se dirigeant maintenant vers la maison de la mère-grand._

En constatant celà, le Petit Cerisier Rose eut soudainement comme une envie irrésistible de viande fraîche. Ça lui paraissait étrange elle qui était presque végétarienne mais cette envie était incontrôlable ! Elle regarda sa mère de dos et tout ce qu'elle vit à présent, c'était un tas de viande ambulant qui ne demandait qu'à être consommé ! Ni une ni deux, le Petit Cerisier Rose oublia pendant un instant qui elle était et se transforma en Hannibal le cannibal ! Ainsi, elle s'élança promptement vers sa mère, la plaqua sans difficulté à terre et planta ses crocs sans sourciller sur sa poitrine. Celle-ci hurla de douleur et ses doigts tentèrent de s'agripper au corps de sa monstresse de fille mais les pustules qui le composaient étaient si humides qu'ils glissèrent à chaque toucher. Frénétiquement, le Petit Cerisier Rose mordilla de ses superbes crocs tout neufs le début du cœur de sa mère avant de le lui retirer d'un seul coup sous le regard horrifié de celle-ci. Privée de cœur, elle ouvrit grand la bouche pour tenter d'exprimer sa douleur mais seul son dernier souffle se fit entendre avant que son expression ne se fige et que ses yeux ne deviennent vitreux. Prise d'une soudaine excitation, le Petit Cerisier Rose mit le cœur de côté et entama alors un festin qu'elle ne fut pas prête d'oublier.

- Eh ben, _s'étonna Naruto qui était resté derrière mais qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène_. Elle ne devait vraiment pas l'aimer sa mère !

- J'en doute aussi, _se contenta de répondre Sasuke_. Ah, si j'avais pu faire la même chose avec mon frère ! _se dit il pour lui-même un sourire aux lèvres_.

- Euh, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller l'aider ? _se demanda Naruto_.

- L'aider à quoi ? A la dévorer ? _fit Sasuke sarcastique tout en croisant les bras_. C'est fini

maintenant_, ajouta t'il_.

- On dirait … _réagit incrédule Naruto_. Tiens regarde ! On dirait qu'elle a terminé.

Effectivement, le Petit Cerisier Rose avait relevé ses crocs de ce qui restait du corps de sa mère. Quelques os tout au plus ainsi que ses cheveux que les monstres transformés par les potions de la sorcière ne digéraient pas. Puis, alors qu'elle semblait se calmer, elle saisit soudainement le cœur qu'elle avait mis de côté et l'avala comme pour parachever son chef d'œuvre. Une fois fait, le Petit Cerisier Rose s'apaisa. Soudain, elle ressentit alors une violente douleur lui déchirer l'estomac et elle se plia en deux de souffrance. Naruto et Sasuke allaient s'élancer à son aide lorsque brusquement, un nuage de fumée recouvrit entièrement le petit cerisier rose. Les deux compères surpris découvrirent alors après que la fumée se soit dispersée un corps nu et sans vie à côté des restes de la mère du Petit Cerisier Rose.

- T'as vu ça Sasuke ! _s'agita Naruto_. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Et ou est passé le monstre ?

- Attends ! _le calma celui-ci en regardant mieux le corps allongé par terre_. On dirait …

- Quoi ?!! _s'impatienta Naruto_. Qu'est ce que … _allait il continua avant d'attarder à son tour son attention vers le fameux corps_. Oh mais …

Sans plus attendre, Naruto s'élança vers ce corps sans vie qui intriguait tant les deux amis. Une fois à son chevet, Naruto n'eut plus aucun doute. Le jeune homme reconnu sans peine à ses

cheveux qu'il avait bien à ses pieds le Petit Cerisier Rose redevenue normale. Mais plus important encore, elle était à terre complètement nue ! En effet, en se transformant, la jeune fille avait déchiré ses vetements et bien sur, ils n'avaient pas repoussés tout seuls. Naruto faillit perdre le contrôle à nouveau de lui-même en toisant le superbe corps du Petit Cerisier Rose mais il se reprit néanmoins à l'arrivée de Sasuke qui lui tendit un reste de vêtement rouge.

- Tiens, fit _il à son ami qui était accroupi à terre tenant la tête du Petit Cerisier Rose_. Recouvre là avec ça.

- Ah merci, répondit _Naruto un peu déçu mais tout de même rassuré. Il couvrit le haut du corps de la jeune fille et le prit dans ses bras pour l'éloigner du sang de sa mère qui dégoulinait sur le sol._

- Apparemment, le sort que sa mère lui avait jeté a prit fin, _répliqua t'il à Naruto alors qu'il observait d'un air terne les reste de la mère du Petit Cerisier Rose._

- Oui mais pourquoi ? _se demanda naruto en observant tendrement les traits sereins de la jeune fille sans connaissance._ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé à ton avis ?

- Eh bien, _répondit Sasuke_, j'ai entendu dire que certains sorts pouvaient être rompus si la victime dévorait le cœur d'un être cher ou bien de sang lié. Je suppose que dans ce cas là, c'était à cause du sang lié_, conclut il légèrement ironique_.

- Alors, elle n'a plus à craindre du sort ? _reprit Naruto en souriant_.

- Non, c'est fini, _se contenta d'ajouter Sasuke en allant chercher l'âne qui était resté en arrière_.

En effet, tout était fini. Quelques heures plus tard, le Petit Cerisier Rose rouvrit les yeux dans la maison de la mère-grand sous l'oeil attentif de Naruto. Sur les conseil de ce dernier, elle tenta de manger une cerise et, chose fabuleuse pour la jeune fille, elle ne se transforma pas en monstre ! Après quelques indigestions, Naruto, Sasuke et le Petit Cerisier Rose retournèrent au village natal de la jeune fille où ils prirent possession de la maison de sa mère. Avec l'argent de sa défunte mère-grand, la jeune fille put faire agrandir la maison pour en faire un véritable petit paradis. Même le maire en était jaloux. Cependant, pour se faire apprécier, le Petit Cerisier Rose s'était montrée généreuse et avait distribué beaucoup d'argent autour d'elle. Si bien qu'à présent elle était à deux doigts de remplacer le vieux maire et de prendre possession de sa plantation. Dépité, celui-ci finit par s'isoler et on retrouva un jour son corps dans son champ mort d'une overdose de cerise. Immédiatement après, le Petit Cerisier Rose fut intronisée et les villageois la nommèrent Reine Eternelle du village.

Après quelques années, la jeune fille qui était maintenant en âge de se marier annonça à tous la date de son mariage. Elle avait portée son choix sur un jeune homme blond et courageux qui l'avait autrefois délivrée du mauvais sort jeté par sa mère. Le jour de ses fiançailles, ce jeune homme que tous les villageois connaissaient déjà salua la foule qui l'ovationnait de petits signes victorieux. Une fois à l'église, Naruto et le Petit Cerisier Rose se jurèrent fidélité à jamais et s'embrassèrent vigoureusement sous les yeux marqués par l'émotion des villageois. Arrivé chez lui, Naruto reçu de la part entière des villageois le titre de Gardien Protecteur du village au vu de son courage et de ses actes. Naruto accepta bien sûr avec grande joie ce titre mais ajouta quand même quelque chose que seule le Petit Cerisier Rose à qui il avait entièrement raconté son histoire put comprendre.

- Je le savais bien qu'un jour, je deviendrai Hokage ! _réagit Naruto en brandissant de ses deux bras vers le ciel le titre qui lui avait été attribué._

FIN

_Epilogue_

Sasuke, qui avait élu domicile depuis maintenant un an chez le Petit Cerisier Rose, s'ennuyait vraiment de plus en plus dans ce petit village. Lorsque Naruto l'avait déchargé de toutes ses obligations et lui avait même donné de l'argent pour qu'il puisse continuer seul son voyage, Sasuke avait refusé. En effet, depuis qu'il avait mangé la viande que le grand méchant loup lui

avait préparé, Sasuke avait perdu toute envie de se venger contre son frère. Comme s'il avait entièrement consommé sa vengeance d'un coup, sans s'en apercevoir.

Un jour, en passant devant le marchand de jouet du village, il eut alors une idée de genie selon ses termes. Le jeune homme brun avait en effet reperé dans la vitrine du marchand un bandeau de ninja quasiment identique à celui que lui avait volé son frère. _Je vais l'acheter et attendre que quelqu'un me le vole ! _avait pensé Sasuke. _Comme ça, j'aurai à nouveau un but dans la vie !_

Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait un gros problème. Depuis que la mère-grand du Petit Cerisier Rose avait scellé le grand méchant loup en lui, le jeune blond se transformait en loup garou à chaque nuit de pleine lune. Répondant au loup qui était en lui, il se jetait sur n'importe quel étalage de viande fraîche qu'il dénichait dans les ténèbres et revenait se coucher aux côtés du Petit Cerisier Rose le matin sans se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Les villageois criaient leur colère à chaque nouvelle victime de ce mystérieux loup qu'elle soit humaine ou non mais Naruto leur avait promis de faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire. Mis en confiance par le petit Cerisier Rose, les villageois acceptèrent et Naruto avait reçu carte blanche pour faire cesser ce massacre.

Quant à Sasuke, alors qu'il laissait toujours son bandeau bien en évidence devant la porte de la maison, il le retrouvait toujours le matin en se levant. Finalement, après bon nombre d'essais infructueux, il se leva en plein milieu de la nuit où il descendait au salon, prit un papier et un stylo et écrivit rapidement un petit message.

_Cher Naruto_

_Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as_

_fait pour moi mais à présent, j'ai besoin_

_d'aller emmerder les autres. Je vais aller_

_trouver une nouvelle souris après laquelle_

_courir, il y en aura bien une qui voudra_

_de mon bandeau de ninja._

_Je t'emprunte quelques sous aussi. Je te fais_

_cadeau de l'âne. Oublie aussi tout ce que tu_

_me devais._

_En te souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur avec_

_Sakura._

_Sasuke_

Une fois ces adieux déchirants écrits, Sasuke éteigna la bougie qui l'éclaira et sortit de la maison. Sasuke était content car la nuit était claire, il n'aurait donc pas trop de chance de se perdre. Néanmoins, son instinct le commanda soudain de se mettre en garde. En effet, il sentait sur lui une paire d'yeux qui paraissait l'épier, prête à exploiter la moindre faille pour l'attaquer. Brusquement, il entendit alors un grognement au dessus de sa tête. Frénétiquement, Sasuke leva les yeux vers le toit et aperçu, se tenant à quatre patte face dos à la pleine lune resplendissante, Naruto transformé en loup garou. Oh non ! réagit alors Sasuke. Pas lui ! Pas maintenant !

Sasuke voulut alors s'enfuir, préferant refuser le combat avec un adversaire qu'il n'avait jamais afrfronté avant. C'était cependant sans compter sur les sens affinés d'un loup garou qui renseignèrent parfaitement Naruto sur les intentions de sa proie. Promptement, celui-ci se jeta la gueule ouverte sur Sasuke et d'un coup de croc immobilisa sa jambe. A terre, celui-ci tenta bien de se défendre mais son sang ne tarda pas à gicler des morsures que lui infligea rapidement son adversaire. L'espace d'un éclair qui avait illuminé brusquement le ciel, Naruto dévora les entrailles de Sasuke qui laissa échapper un bref râle etouffé avant de rendre l'âme.

Puis, alors que le ciel était dégagé, plusieurs nuages vinrent couvrir le ciel et la pleine lune fut rapidement cachée. Privé de son moteur, le loup en Naruto lâcha vite prise et se dêpecha de rentrer se mettre à l'abri dans la maison. Machinalement, Naruto monta les escalier et s'endormit aux côtés du Petit Cerisier Rose sans conserver une bribe de souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait. Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, un orage violent éclata alors sous une bourrasque de vent qui finit de faire disparaître ce qui restait du corps de Sasuke.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto trouva la lettre de son cher ami et eut une petite larme de nostalgie en pensant que peut être il ne verrait plus jamais son fidèle compagnon d'arme. Le jeune homme sortit prendre l'air devant la maison accompagné du Petit Cerisier Rose. Ensemble, ils fixèrent la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue aux limites du village.

- Dis Naruto, _s'adressa le Petit Cerisier Rose à Naruto_. Pourquoi Sasuke m'a-t-il appelé Sakura dans sa lettre ?

- Ah, répondit Naruto avec un brin de mélancolie dans ses paroles. Au pays d'où nous venons, Sakura veut dire cerisier. Je pense qu'il était pressé et qu'il a trouvé que c'était plus facile de t'appeler comme ça.

- Eh bien, ça me plaît comme prénom ! _lui répondit le Petit Cerisier Rose avec un grand sourire_. Et si tu m'appelais comme ça toi aussi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? _réagit Naruto en portant le regard à sa compagne et en lui donnant un léger baiser._ Ce sera un souvenir que nous garderons de son passage dans notre vie, _ajouta t'il en entraînant sa compagne vers la maison. _

Depuis ce jour, Naruto ne s'est plus jamais retransformé en loup garou.


End file.
